


Permission

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker and Bloodshed don't do it often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

Thornstriker whimpered as her boyfriend gently rocked in and out of her tiny body. Even though they had been dating for four years, they had only started having sex four months ago. And this was only the third time they had done it.

The human couldn’t help but to feel bad about forcing Bloodshed to abstain for so long… And even now that they were having sex, they weren’t doing it often. Mainly because she was just so… shy and embarrassed about the whole thing. She didn’t have as high of a sex drive as he did either. And because of that, Bloodshed never pushed for it and only did it whenever she gave permission ahead of time.

Much like now. Because she had told him it was okay, they were currently in her bedroom, Thornstriker lying on her back and holding her hands to her chest. Bloodshed was above her, his hands pressed down on the sheets by her head, slowly pulling out and pushing in his cock as he kept his eyes locked with hers. Primus, it was so embarrassing… His bright red eyes made her body feel hot and tingle even more as he moved in and out of her.

“You okay?”

“Y-Ye-Ngh! Y-Yes…”

He leaned down to kiss her, Thornstriker giving a soft moan as her hands stretched up to wrap around his neck. When she did, he moved his arms to wrap them tightly around her, holding her close. She gave a soft moan, but hugged back, shivering when she felt his thrusts get a little faster than before.

“Thornstriker… I’m gonna-”

“M-Me too…!”

Both of them let out soft moans as they came together, Bloodshed still thrusting in and out of her pussy to prolong their orgasms. Thornstriker arched her back, whimpering as pleasure and exhaustion came over her body. Primus, it felt… amazing. It felt really good…

And even though she knew the other wanted more, at least she knew that Bloodshed had enjoyed himself too.


End file.
